harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Morgan (SSK)
Gabriel Anton "Gabe" Morgan (birth name: Gabriel Marvolo Riddle) is the son of Lord Voldemort and Voldemort's lover, Daphne Morgan. He was raised by his maternal uncle and aunt following his mother's death and father's fall. He did not learn the truth about his parentage until his fifth year at Hogwarts. Early life Gabe was born on October 22, 1979 to Daphne Morgan, the lover and common law wife of Tom Riddle, who had assumed the role of Lord Voldemort. While he felt nothing but contempt for his son, Voldemort was glad that his relationship with Daphne had produced an heir. Daphne's relationship with Voldemort caused an estrangement with her family, particularly her brother, Dante, who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Daphne decided that she could not stand Voldemort's distant and often violent behavior, and turned to Lucius Malfoy for comfort. Their brief tryst left Daphne pregnant again. Knowing that Voldemort would kill her for her infidelity, she briefly left Riddle Manor and made contact with her friend, Rodger Sounders. She managed to hide her pregnancy from Voldemort and Lucius, and gave the child up for adoption. By the time she returned, Voldemort had become intent on eliminating all potential threats. He tried to kill Harry Potter, but, as any good wizard historian knows, it was not to be. On November 2, three days after the fall of the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters blamed Daphne for being a distraction and set the home where the Dark family had lived on fire. Daphne was killed in the ensuing struggle, but Gabe was rescued by a seriously injured Rodger, who had escaped from his Death Eaters captors. Rodger met up with Dumbledore and they asked Dante and his wife, Mila, to take in their nephew. Unlike the Dursleys, the Morgans realized that Gabe would need all of the love in the world to keep him from turning out like his father. They agreed to adopt him while Rodger snuck into the Ministry of Magic to destroy all evidence of the son of Voldemort. Personality Gabe is the antithesis of his father as he is capable of love and empathy towards others. His demeanor is normally theartical and extremely flamboyant. He shares a love of the unusual with Luna Lovegood, whom he considers a kindred spirit. He is a subscriber to the Quibbler and has been known to submit a few articles to them over the years. Because of his sexuality, his openness about it, his flamboyance, which includes having a piano placed in the Gryffindor common room in order to practice his musical numbers, and late night "adventures" around the school, he is often the subject of ridicule. His friends feel that he should do something about it, but he simply says "You get use to it after a while". Sexuality While Gabe identifies as gay, he has made numerous comments that show a history of bisexual leanings. He once claimed that he had fallen in love with a girl. He described the girl as having "rough skin, short hair, weathered features", however, he paused and said, "At least I think it was a girl." Gabe has also made declarations that he could try bed his brother Gary's girlfriend, Samantha Wentworth or Samantha's mother, Philomena, if given the chance. Still, Gabe always identifies as gay when asked by curious people. However, Gabe did have a relationship with Sarah Haller (who is his sister spouse) that produced a son. Name Origins Gabe named after the angel believed to be the messager of God, the name plays to his protective and informative personality, while his original middle name was Marvolo after his paternal great-grandfather, which many in darker circles find odd as he was the polar opposite of Marvolo Gaunt. Dante and Mila changed his middle name to Anton when they adopted him, as they did not want him to live with the legacy of the Morgan, Curry, or Winthrop families, which he had been adopted in to. His current surname, Morgan, is an old Welsh family name. Family Parents *Tom Mavolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort (biological father; deceased) *Daphne Morgan Riddle (biological mother/adoptive paternal aunt; deceased) *Dante Morgan (adoptive father/biological maternal uncle) *Mila Winthrop Morgan (adoptive mother) *Rodger Sounders (godfather) Siblings *Jason Morgan (adoptive brother/biological maternal cousin) *Garrick "Gary" Morgan (adoptive brother/biological maternal cousin) *Unnamed child (biological maternal half-sibling/adoptive paternal cousin; presumed deceased) Marital Status *Sandy Davison and Sarah Haller (married) Children *Henry Davison Morgan (son, with Sarah Haller) *Elizabeth and Eden Morgan Davison (twin stepdaughters, via Sandy and Sarah) Grandparents *Tom Riddle, Jr. (biological paternal grandfather; deceased) *Merope Gaunt Riddle (biological paternal grandmother; deceased) *Mavolo Gaunt (biological paternal great-grandfather; deceased) *Tom Riddle, Sr. (biological paternal great-grandfather; deceased) *Mary Riddle (biological paternal great-grandmother; deceased) *Conrad Curry (adoptive paternal grandfather) *Oryn Winthrop (adoptive maternal grandfather; deceased) *Celina Winthrop Montgomery (adoptive maternal grandmother) Other Relatives *Mofrin Gaunt (biological paternal great uncle; deceased) *Thomas Riddle (biological paternal great-grandfather; deceased) *Mary Riddle (biological paternal great-grandmother; deceased) *Jacob "Jake" Morgan (adoptive nephew/biological maternal second cousin, via Jason) *Michael Morgan (adoptive nephew/biological maternal second cousin, via Jason) *Daniel "Danny" Morgan (adoptive nephew/biological maternal second cousin, via Jason) *Winthrop "Win" Morgan (adoptive nephew/biologial maternal second cousin, via Gary) *Katalina Phillips (adoptive paternal half-aunt) *Connor Curry (adoptive paternal half-uncle) *Matthew Albus McGonagall (adoptive paternal half-uncle) *Blaine Winthrop (adoptive maternal uncle) *Elias Winthrop (adoptive maternal half-uncle) *Melina Winthrop (adoptive maternal half-aunt) *Dondalbain Winthrop (adoptive maternal half-uncle) *Marvin Winthrop (adoptive maternal half-uncle) Romantic Entanglements *Matthew Sanborn (fling) *Sanford "Sandy" Davison (lovers) Morgan, Gabriel Morgan, Gabriel Morgan, Gabriel Morgan, Gabriel Morgan, Gabriel Category:Musicans Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:1979 births Category:Married individualsCategory:Living people Category:LGBT Wizard Category:Riddle family